


【綠赤．高赤】傳說中的套路

by syelleangle



Series: 【綠赤】LOVE ALARM [7]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:27:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25571320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syelleangle/pseuds/syelleangle
Summary: 成年後設定
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou & Takao Kazunari, Akashi Seijuurou/Midorima Shintarou
Series: 【綠赤】LOVE ALARM [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853167





	【綠赤．高赤】傳說中的套路

高尾：號外！號外！

赤司：？

降旗：錯頻？

高尾：居然秒回，你們那邊在做什麼？

赤司：開會

降旗：聽訓

赤司：誰訓你？

降旗：校長致訓詞，快睡著了

赤司：我也是

降旗：怎麼了？

赤司：我不需要只會「朗讀」的下屬來報告子公司的盈利

降旗：也對，誰都有眼睛自己會看

赤司：所以我已經準備好解僱信

高尾：停停停！你們怎麼自己聊起來了？

赤司：那你說點有趣的事來聽聽

降旗：+1

高尾：何止有趣，簡直是大新聞！今早我被主編指派去跟蹤一個女明星，她的名字說出來都會把你們嚇一跳

赤司：重點

降旗：拜託不要讓我更睏了

高尾：好啦，直接說重點的話就是——赤司，你知道你家男朋友在哪嗎？

赤司：綠間？醫院值班中

降旗：我有一種不詳的預感

高尾：登、登、登——錯了！他現在坐在我兩點鐘方向的位置，對面是一位大美女喔！

降旗：你眼花了吧？

高尾：我已經用長鏡頭確認了三次，以鷹之眼起誓，那個紳士妖怪一定是綠間真太郎！

赤司：嘿……

降旗：可能只是碰巧同座而已，現在可是午飯時間，我們校長再說十分鐘廢話也要把所有人放走吃飯

高尾：不可能，小真在跟那女人聊天耶！

降旗：可能是同事

高尾：還會幫她叫咖啡！

降旗：可能那位小姐今天喉嚨不舒服

赤司：夠了，降旗，這世上沒有那麼多「可能」

高尾：沒錯！

降旗：高尾，沒有確切證據時別亂猜，赤司和綠間君都交往超過十年了，要分手早就分了，用得著等到現在才出軌？

高尾：這可是你說的，我只是在陳述我所見到的事實

降旗：……我將來絕對不會讓我的學生去當記者的，免得被你教壞

赤司：等一下，先回答我的問題。高尾，那位小姐長什麼樣子？

高尾：美女一枚

赤司：我很樂意隨意派人把你綑一綑丟進東京灣

高尾：長髮高鼻子長睫毛大眼睛白色仙女裝扮

降旗：你看太多言情小說了

赤司：美女還是仙女？

高尾：仙女裝扮的美女

赤司：好吧，那是美女

降旗：赤司你的標準也太低了！

赤司：五官端正即可

高尾：喂喂，這麼悠閒可以嗎？那可是赤司你都承認的美女耶！

赤司：不要緊，那是護士長，綠間有跟我提過她

降旗：綠間君工作的醫院裡有美女護士長？

高尾：我下回報工傷的時候會轉去這醫院看病的

降旗：你只想看綠間君的鐵青臉色吧？

赤司：沒關係，我相信綠間

高尾：在美女面前，男人都是不可信的

赤司：我不認為我的個人魅力會輸給任何人

降旗：這個倒是真的

高尾：嘛，這一點我也不會否認就是了。也沒差，要是你們分手的話，我還是第一後補就可以了。

降旗：……你怎麼還在佔位子啊？趕緊去找個女朋友！

高尾：找了，但是沒有一個能及得上赤司嘛！

赤司：我是男的

高尾：所以，連作為女生的先天優勢都不能蓋過你的光芒，才是最令人頭疼的部份

赤司：……標準定得太高不是什麼好事

高尾：正因為小真的標準定得夠高，你才會放心吧？

赤司：不，我放心是因為別的理由

高尾：那邊兩個人正在相談甚歡，你要是想要解釋便趕緊說，要不然我就過去演一場捉姦戲碼

赤司：撥水？

降旗：咖啡或茶？

高尾：咖啡，冰的

赤司：那沒關係——不過那位護士長據說是院長的女兒，而院長的確有意讓綠間成為醫院的繼承人

高尾：等一下，你剛剛不是讓我不必擔心？聽完這句話只會更擔心吧！

降旗：赤司自有他的打算

高尾：閉嘴，你這赤司迷弟

降旗：高尾明明是想要介入他戀情的第三者，比迷弟的性質更糟糕吧

高尾：錯了錯了，重點全錯！現在應該展開的是狗血的八點檔連續劇——在小真跟這位小姐討論婚事的時候，正主的赤司突然出現，由於看見這個畫面而大受刺激，把小真揍個半死之後留下一句「既然你覺得女人比較好便趕快滾吧！」便摔門離開，然後在二人同居的家中留下分手信之後，收拾行李到國外散心，期間我這個稱職的男二便會乘虛而入，上位成為第一男主角，可喜可賀。

降旗：等一下，你真的知道稱職的男二該做什麼嗎？他們都只有當助攻和炮灰的命，最後就是後悔莫及的男一衝到機場苦苦哀求，澄清誤會後便拉燈上床睡覺大團圓結局

高尾：沒有誤會，眼見為實

降旗：小說裡多數是蠢到極點的誤會

赤司：這樣說來，你們都認定我會被拋棄的那一個？

高尾：哪裡，是你甩了小真才對

降旗：沒錯，赤司，你值得更好的

赤司：都說了不必擔心……

高尾：因為什麼？千萬別再來一次「吸引情敵愛上自己大作戰」，受害者我還過著苦哈哈的悲催暗戀生活。

赤司：不是那樣，護士長是綠間的阿姨

高尾：啥？

赤司：綠間媽媽的妹妹，簡稱姨姨

降旗：哇，那院長是？

赤司：外公

高尾：反正還是很狗血的劇情，我沒錯

降旗：你把他家親戚都摸熟了吧？

赤司：哪裡，那是基本知識

高尾：等一下！那個女人是長輩級的？完全、看不出來，我以為她只有二十幾歲

赤司：所以你說她美得像仙女時我才能確認她的身份，嚴格來說綠間稱她為「魔女」，因為那位不怎麼好相處

高尾：這世上除了你以外還有比小真更不好相處的人嗎？

降旗：既然如此你還對赤司死心塌地幹嘛……抖M嗎？

赤司：那位阿姨嫁了一個家裡開道場的，還有七個兒子

降旗：噢

赤司：綠間小時候曾經因為不肯打針而被這七個表哥在大街追著跑，最後打針成功但是在阿姨一聲令下被揍個半死

高尾；喔

赤司：趕緊逃走吧，高尾，護士長雖然不學武，但是她是飛鏢冠軍

降旗：……沒有反應

赤司：好吧，我盡了當朋友的責任

降旗：祝福他

赤司：放心，下輩子我們仍會當朋友的

降旗：我想他下輩子比較想當你的情人

赤司：去跟綠間報名

降旗：（笑而不語）對於綠間真太郎來說，今天是超級倒霉的一天。

比方說，面前有個世上最難應付的女人，她正在遊說他做一件超級麻煩的事情；右後方相距三個座位上坐著世上第二難對付的男人，而他按個不停的手機聊天對象肯定是世上最難對付的男人。

從高尾不停打顫的肩膀推斷，他肯定是把這一個場景加油添醋地向赤司匯報なのだよ，對象或許還有降旗光樹，那三個PG在相識近十年的時光裡變成感情絕佳的朋友想必讓很多人感到意外——不過綠間依然非常不習慣成為他們茶餘飯後的討論話題。而且高尾這一招挑撥離間使用頻率是每三個月一次，完全是「狼來了」的最佳典範，所以他一點也不擔心赤司會聽他亂說話。

不過，「信任」和「不關心」兩回事，按照慣例，那個男人一定會打電話來「關心」一下綠間的約會對象。

「……電話響了喔，不接嗎？」對面的「魔女」瞥一眼亮起屏幕的手機，挑著眉毛問他，「赤司君可不喜歡等人喔。」

「這種事不用你來告訴我なのだよ。」綠間無視她的挑釁，在心裡再度詛咒高尾一遍後按下「接聽」鍵，「赤司？」

**『** **……** **今天是很有趣的一天，是不是？』** 對話方的聲音帶著濃厚的笑意，但綠間寧可他說「今天天氣很好」，自家男友的惡趣味之魂有多嚴重，他可是再清楚不過了。

「我不認為你會聽信高尾的『讒言』，找我有事？」

**『他只是關心一下我們的感情生活。』**

「哼，多餘的關心。我只是在跟姨母討論一些事情。」

**『我知道，降旗剛剛說這個都是狗血的八點檔劇情發展。** **』**

「你明明連『狗血八點檔劇情』是什麼都不知道なのだよ。」

**『不要在意這些小事，反正只是吐糟點而已。** **』** 吐糟不成反而被吐糟，綠間忍不住反問他，「你如果有時間閒聊倒不如去休息一下なのだよ。」

話筒裡傳來輕快的笑聲， **『這樣的話又會被高尾說你一點情趣也沒有。** **』**

「只要你們把聚會話題改一下，所有問題都會迎刃而解なのだよ。」綠間試圖暗示赤司停止把他們的所有對話內容當成日記般報告給那些「知心好友」知道，正因為男友有這種壞習慣，讓高尾的八卦之魂徹底爆發，才會在畢業後當上記者，哪裡有八卦就跟到哪裡去，而他的工作範圍顯然也包括監視綠間的一舉一動，確保他的行蹤與赤司日記相符——在此再次提出疑問，他並不意外赤司能掌握他在醫院裡的一舉一動，但為什麼高尾會這麼清楚他在「醫院外」的行蹤？他是在綠間身上裝了GPS發信機不成？

那傢伙甚至沒有好好隱藏自己的行蹤，高尾似乎認為只要被綠間留意到自己的存在，同樣可以收到震攝他的效果，這個男人似乎一點也不明白，既然他這個第三者的眼睛都挑釁得接受不了其他人，何以見得綠間會看得上赤司以外的「人」なのだよ，這種有目不識珠的蠢事，只有那個笨蛋或者是眼前這個笨蛋才會做的。

**『改一下？綠間，我們三人可是因為你我的戀情才結成的朋友，怎麼能說斷就斷？』** 聽起來不以為然，但是赤司絕對是在心裡偷笑！如果他們三個見面只是聊八卦，用得著每個月都要見一次面嗎？加起來比生活時間對不上邊的綠間和赤司還要多なのだよ！

「既然如此，請結束你這麼無聊的友誼關係，你不需要他們なのだよ。」綠間斬釘截鐵地道，但是他心知肚明，赤司不會聽他的，而對面的那個女人已經毫不客氣地越過他對赤司提建議：「赤司君，這種霸道的男人還是快點甩掉他比較好哦。」

**『哦哦，是玲子女士嗎？下午好。』**

「午安，赤司君，在白天便聽見你的聲音讓我感到有點心絞痛，真是令人惆悵呢。」那個女人隔著電話向赤司撒嬌的同時，也不忘賞綠間一記白眼，「不是說距離愈近便會越容易受到影響嗎？明明你跟真太郎的距離感已經拉到負值了，那小子仍然在腦袋裡罵我來著。」

「不要隨便窺探別人的腦袋なのだよ，而且跟你討論事情的人是我，不要插嘴。」綠間語氣凌厲地反駁，卻被兩人異口同聲地斥責。

『綠間，玲子小姐是一片好心，你太沒有禮貌了。』這個是明知道事實是什麼卻故意裝傻；「哎，看看這小子，我做的事全都是為了你們好——有本事就給我拒絕看看！」這個是莫名其妙地反面不認人，上一秒才答應了他不再追究，轉眼間又改了口風要揍人……不管是哪個都麻煩得要死なのだよ！

綠間沒好氣地把手機擱在桌面上，如果無法得到應有的待遇，他是不會做白工被罵的，「赤司，既然你無聊得很，那就直接跟她談談，我要去修理高尾——」 **『不行，我已經跟玲子小姐談過了，她充分了解我對於那紙婚約的看法，只差你了。** **』**

但現在赤司冷靜的語調卻讓他只想揍人，「我已經說了，我不同意なのだよ！那紙婚約絕不會成立！」

美魔女懶洋洋地彈彈指甲，無情地打破他的幻想，「但現實是，如果你們不分手趕緊去結婚的話，你就會被我親愛的兒子們打成豬頭。」

**『是啊，那該有多可惜，綠間你的臉還是挺不錯的。』** 赤司的嘆息裡滿滿都是戲謔之意，而他也瞥見正在看文字直播的高尾在後面笑得上氣不接下氣的蠢樣子，綠間已經開始難以想像哪一件事更讓人生氣，是男友輕視那紙婚書帶來的影響，還是在他不注意的時候總是有人想要乘虛而入？

綠間長長地舒了一口氣來紓緩額上青筋暴跳的速度，再次宣告立場，「我不打算跟赤司分手なのだよ，姨母。」

聞言，玲子用嫌棄的眼神瞪他一眼，「那只要赤司君同意跟你分手就行。」

「不可能，他正正是因為不打算分手才把讓我出面解決這件事，而我也無意把赤司讓出去。」

「對方條件那麼好，你怎麼不為赤司君考慮一下？分手後你也好，他也可以有更好的……」

「不需要，現在我跟他一起的生活很好，不必作出改變なのだよ。」綠間開始思考用麥克筆把字寫在額頭上會不會更有說服力，至於內容，沒錯……就寫那一句就好。

「我是絕對不會讓赤司結婚的——不淮再介紹對象給他，這傢伙是我的！」

就這樣把六個大字寫在赤司的光潔的額上罷，這樣一定可以嚇退所有追求者，包括高尾、這個女人和她介紹來的所有美女護士和金剛女猩猩！

後方傳來人體翻落椅子的聲音，然後他的手機傳出一陣雜音，似是某人打通赤司桌上的分機開始胡說八道，而赤司本人則是用幾聲輕笑回答對方， **『我當然有聽到他說什麼** **……** **明知道對話內容是什麼還耍你？怎麼可能，好友之間是不會有秘密的** **……** **』**

支起耳朵偷聽的綠間顧不得對面嘴角往上彎得非常不自然的的姨母，滿心滿眼都是吐糟：見鬼了赤司對好朋友的定義怎麼會這麼奇怪なのだよ？

**『嗯，冷靜下來沒有？沒有的話就去找降旗安慰你** **……** **我？不行，綠間都在瞪我了** **……** **理由嗎？可能是我剛剛不太厚道地爆笑出聲** **……** **』**

因為忙著壓止吐糟的衝動，綠間沒有及時阻止赤司繼續回應高尾不靠譜的問題，只是他剛剛才發現，那邊要是繼續撒嬌下去，赤司恐怕就要繞班……不對，是把高尾叫到他公司好好安慰一番了，他怎麼不知道他男朋友心腸那麼軟？還是說，這全都是赤司用來惹火他的手段？

先是對姨母的相親邀請採取迴避態度，說什麼「只要綠間同意的話去見一面也沒關係」，就算是不想得罪綠間的家人，這回答也算不上是完美，然後在綠間鄭重拒絕姨母之後又來責備他，這算什麼？拖後腿嗎？問題是他們是相親問題上本應站在同一戰線上，若不是赤司有二心，就是他突然智商下線——後者不可能發生，那就是前者なのだよ。

本是模糊不甚的想像終於成形，綠間咬著牙根想著該如何「處理」那個「二心」的時候，旁聽席上的魔女早已笑得人仰馬翻，氣質什麼的都拋諸腦後，「欸，真太郎，你確定那一位只是赤司君的好友嗎？」說是好友，聽起來像是戀人，根據女人的直覺，那位絕對是傳說中的小三，還是當著正夫的面前不厚道勾引美人的小狐狸。

「哼，那傢伙就沒有一刻鐘能安份下來。」綠間沒有正面回應她的問題，但是聰明的魔女一下子便聽懂了。難怪外甥一聽見相親的事便那麼生氣，連聽都不願意聽完便拒絕，她原以為是因為這對戀人情比金堅，沒想到居然是危機感作祟——得到好男人是要付出代價的，作為被拒絕的媒人，除了回以「活該」兩個字以外，沒有別的台詞可言。

「原來那個孩子都是赤司君的仰慕者呀……」這個雖然是事實，但是真是不想由這個搶著要介紹女生給赤司的人口中聽見。但魔女的嘆息不僅於此，那句帶著同情和惋惜的話他就算不想聽也得聽——「唉，明明是那麼好看的孩子，居然被你這根木頭霸佔了十年，真太郎，人過得太幸福可是會早死的，知道嗎？」

早死？他不怕早死，可是在死之前也不打算挪座位！——腦袋裡迴蕩的吼叫聲轟得他頭疼，但是所有無視臉面及本性的勇氣早已經在那個宣告中消耗殆盡，高尾老說他傲嬌可不是說假的，綠間真太郎有勇氣告白求同居趕情敵向親友出櫃，唯獨沒有勇氣告訴全世界只有他能給赤司幸福——說真的，情敵太多。有些有性別上的優勢，有些近水樓台差個月亮，有些一直飾演路人甲但備受寵愛，他有本事說「我有赤司就好」，卻無法昧著良心說「赤司有他就好」，至於赤司本人……就算他願意說出口，綠間還是覺得赤司值得擁有全世界，結果到最後又拐回了死胡同裡。

殊不知對面的魔女正是心想：不就是因為這外甥老是在關鍵時刻掉鏈子，赤司君才不正面拒絕相親嘛。至於那些桌底下的交鋒……嘿嘿嘿，不讓外甥知道一是為了好玩，二是為了試探。她哪，就是代替真太郎媽媽來刺探一二的，而赤司君這聰明的孩子，只怕是出了一張名為試探的卷子，不過不是測試忠誠度，而是想測一下男友的戰鬥能力有沒有生鏽吧——就不知道這結果是否令人滿意了。

魔女瞄一眼外甥忽青忽白的臉色，手機那邊的赤司則哄人哄得越起勁，彷彿電話那邊的對象不只是受寵的小狐狸，而是自家窩裡的寶貝。這樣看來，外甥腦袋裡的警鐘會響到什麼時候還是一個未解的謎團，要加油哦——反正她會樂此不疲地扯後腿的。

下了決心的魔女不知道的是，綠間真太郎的警鐘已經響了十多年，早就成了背景音樂，忠實地履行警戒主人的任務——不論成效如何。

FIN.


End file.
